


Fic Bites - The Mummy

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [19]
Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for The Mummy





	Fic Bites - The Mummy

“They wouldn’t let anyone in unless they’re family,” Evie blurted out at Ardeth’s questioning look. “They wouldn’t tell us anything and it just slipped out.”

“That we’re married.” Ardeth sighed and held up a hand asking, “And where did you get a ring on such short notice?”

“Rick let you use his,” Evie said, looking only a little sheepish, and tried not to blurt out under the weight of his stare how much they both liked seeing a matching ring on his finger.


End file.
